This invention relates to fishing slingshot devices and more particularly to a new and novel fixture for fishing slingshots.
Success in fishing frequently depends upon a fisherman's ability to accurately place a baited hook, fishing lure or fly in a spot where fish are likely to be. A common means for placing a fishing line is to swing a fishing rod to which a reel is attached. At just the right instant in the swing the fisherman releases the drag on the reel allowing the line to be cast in the general direction where fish are believed to be. Casting in this manner involves swinging a rod through a wide arc with one or more hooks, weights, floats, baits or other devices attached to the remote end. Swinging of a fishing rod may be dangerous to persons in close proximity to the free end of the rod. In crowded areas the rod may strike objects such as overhanging branches. The line must be released by the fisherman at just the right instant, otherwise it will not be accurately placed. A fisherman must consider the arc through which the rod is being swung, the velocity of the swing, the weight of devices at the end of the line, the residual drag of the reel, the direction and distance to the desired point of placement, the presence and location of any intervening obstructions, etc. during a swing that lasts only a fraction of a second. Even experienced fishermen frequently miss their mark by substantial distances, and inexperienced or un-skilled fishermen have even less chance of being successful. Further, the distance that a fisherman can cast his line is limited.
In order to overcome these limitations, fishermen have adopted various devices for casting fishing lines greater distances and with greater accuracy and safety. Examples of such devices include fishing slingshots, bow and arrow devices for propelling a baited hook or lure, and similar schemes. The present invention is most closely related to fishing slingshot devices.
Fishing slingshots are well known in the prior art as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,483 issued on Feb. 18, 1958 to J. O. Mallott, which shows a fishing pole with a slingshot attached to the front end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,525 issued on Apr. 21, 1964 to R. K. Lewis shows a bow casting device in which a fishing line is hooked onto the end of an arrow that is shot from a bow mounted at the top of a pistol grip handle mounted above a modified fishing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,882 issued on Aug. 15, 1972 to Henry R. Braxton shows a device that is adapted to be used as a fishing sling and also for shooting arrows and darts for hunting and target practice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,637 issued on July 3, 1973 to Peter Badovinac shows a fishing sling shot device that may be mounted to the butt of a fisherman's rod and which is provided with a spool at one end of an arrow for carrying a fishing line to which an artificial lure or fly is attached. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,126 issued on Mar. 29, 1977 to Wiley H. Samuels and James M. Murray shows an attachment for fishing rods for slingshot casting of a fishing line which employs pivotally mounted spring arms that may be swung back into a vertical position to serve as a support for a sling that is adapted to cast a fishing line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,956 issued on Dec. 5, 1978 to Douglas J. Hertkorn shows a target fishing apparatus that may be attached to a conventional rod and reel assembly for casting a baited hook to a desired location. None of these references disclose the features of my invention, and none of them has the mechanical simplicity and universal use of my device. Further, my invention may be used without a fishing pole or rod and may be used with most conventional fishing reels. Any sling support having a U-shaped yoke and handle can be quickly and easily adapted for attachment to and use with my invention.